To Fight To Love
by LuminousVixen
Summary: Princess Zara is ready to become Queen of Illea. But, She and her half-sister don't get along. They constantly fight, and they both want the crown at all costs. But when one fight took too far and is suddenly on national TV. Rebels are attacking; they want a new ruler. So to reunite the country, Zara holds a Selection. She must find true love, and decide who really is on her side.


**Hello there! It's LuminousVixen here, and today we have the 1st chapter of** ** _To Fight to Love_** **up and ready to go! Please review and tell me how you like it!**

 **Special thanks to Selected Princess At Heart for telling me about this awesome series!**

 **Also, look on my profile for the submission form to submit a character for her selection! Please enjoy and review once more :3**

I opened my eyes. Light illuminated through my bedroom, casting a light shadow that covered half of my face. I yawned, stretching my long tan legs, pointing my toes outward in opposite directions. My hair cascaded down to my elbows, the ends as blonde as the sun overhead, and my ocean-blue eyes glistened with hope for the day.

My name is Zara Oradia Schreave. And today I will shine; just like always. I checked my crystal watch, hearing as it _tink-tink-tinked_. It was 7:07 in the morning. I groaned and stood up in my bedroom. My maids weren't even here yet!

Using a pink colored scrunchie, I twisted my hair into a messy bun, just to keep it out of the way, and took the mug that was on my night table, and, twirling it in my fingers, headed toward my coffee machine.

Mother didn't want me to have my own coffee machine; she said that it was "improper" when the cooks would make the finest coffee for me, but I liked my privacy. Sometimes just being in your bedroom alone with coffee is just what you need to start the day. And besides, it's less work for the cooks, right?

Father said I'm eighteen, and I have already shown tons of maturity over the past years. Mother thinks I'm her sweet little baby. Well she can have Zelda.

Zelda Larissa Woodwork-Schreave is my little half-sister. Queen Eadlyn, my mother, was once married to Erik, and something happened while Eadlyn was pregnant with me. So she married my step-dad, Kyle, after I was born; and got pregnant with Zelda. Me and Zelda are definitely not close. I hate her! She thinks she will get the crown. Obviously, I'm older; so I get it. She denies it.(her brain is so shrunken with the amount of stupidity she has) Mother and father even spoke to me about it. Ugh. All she does is put an excessive amount of makeup on and flirt with the palace guards.

I poured my cream and sugar into my coffee, and took a sip. It tasted of sweet, sweet victory for today.

Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Princess Zara? May we come in?" I heard my maids say. They took a long time!

"You may come in." I answered, just a hint of scorn in my voice. Them being late was messing up my schedule.

Three maids scurried into my room. All three of them bowed respectfully.

"We can just do the main hair and makeup today." I said to them, with a commanding tone for voice.

"Yes Princess Zara!" The three said cheerfully and headed in all directions, one headed toward where I was, her auburn hair twisted in a fine ponytail, the light curls dancing.

"Good morning Princess Zara!" She said cheerfully as she seated me, carrying a bag full of makeup supplies.

"Good morning, Natasha." I said sweetly. She was definitely the best out of the three maids; always cheerful and selective about my outfits.

Natasha bowed and then added my makeup on; it was only just highlighter, mascara, and lip gloss to highlight my features perfectly. Then she twisted my hair into two perfectly delicate french braids.

The other maids scurried back to me with a beautiful lilac dress, it's satin laces seemed to be dancing; just waiting to be put on.

"This dress is gorgeous!" I gasped.

"Thank you Princess Zara." A maid with fine black hair bowed respectfully. I put the dress on, Natasha zippering it in the back with a loud _clunk_. I twirled in it, letting the satins dance again in my bedroom.

The black haired maid then added a necklace, a beautiful diamond one, and I was ready.

"Thank you!" I said, grabbing my coffee and taking another sip.

"You really like coffee, don't you?" Natasha piped up, giggling.

"It's the start of my day!" I said scornfully, and Natasha cowered back. I didn't like to mingle with my maids. They _were_ lower than me. After all, I am crown princess.

I signaled for them to leave, and they left in a hurry; I could feel Natasha's burning gaze as I left. Maybe she wasn't the best one after all.

Just as I was leaving I saw Zelda, twirling a strand of her long brown hair on her finger, batting her eyelashes at a guard, who was trying not to notice her as he looked at me for sheer help. I laughed, my french braids bopping up behind me.

"Zelda! It's time to go eat breakfast, in case you didn't know!" I yelled to her, the heels I was wearing clicking as I went past her toward the grand hall, the red carpet under my feet and the large windows that let cascading amounts of light into the palace.

"Shut up." She screamed at me as she whipped her long hair in front of my face.

"You should cut your hair, so you don't _hurt_ anyone else with it!" I screeched.

"Don't boss me around! After all, I will be crown princess of Illea!" Zelda smirked.

I laughed. "You are actually stupid, aren't you?"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" The guard who Zelda was flirting with stood up, his green gaze fixing on the two quarreling princesses, "Stop it! What do you think your parents will do if they saw you fighting _again_?"

I remembered with a halt. Last time that happened, it was on TV at our modeling camp for princesses. We were arguing about who would get their nails done first. I realized with a jolt that this could ruin everything.

But it was too late.

I saw Queen Eadlyn running towards us already, her brown eyes blazing with fury, with my step-dad behind her.

"Zelda! Zara!" She screeched. I winced at the sound of my name.

"Zelda! Go to your room! _Now_. Breakfast will be served to you in bed." My mother instructed, her eyes cutting through my half-sister like thorns. Zelda stomped away, and soon she was around the corner.

"Zara." King Kyle said.

"I'll go to my bedroom okay…" I said, the embarrassment of the whole ordeal building up inside me.

"No! You are coming with us. We have something to discuss." Queen Eadlyn remarked with coldness in her voice.

My step-dad looked at his watch. "We'll be late to the advisor meeting if we walk all the way to the meeting room. Let's just tell her what's gonna happen now."

"What's going to happen?!" I questioned, fear in my voice. What if she took my belongings? What if I have to apologize?

"Since the whole kingdom of Illea is scornful of you and your sister's behavior, and the rebels are slowly attacking and killing off the people, they have lost hope. They want a new ruler. Some gave in to the rebels already. That's why we are cutting off your training, and you will be assigned crown princess of Illea." Eadlyn responded.

My stomach gave a flip of excitement. Finally! I looked at them, expecting more about how good I will be.

"But," King Kyle said, as he looked down at his shoes.

"But, what?" I said. I thought, _What now? Is there a punishment?_

"You will be having a _selection_." They said in a chorus.

 **Hope you liked the first chapter. Here's a QOTC~**

 **Who is your favorite character at this point?**

 **Please review! And Luminous is OUT! :)**


End file.
